Criminal
by Goddess-of-the-Night04
Summary: HPSSHPDM Another song-fic from me. One doesn't always mean to let something happen, but when it ruins their life, how do they go about getting said life back? Again, I really stink at this...please rr


He'd really done it this time, and he's well aware of it. How could he of been so dumb and naïve? Harry Potter kept wondering this as he wandered the halls to the dungeons for Double Potions with the Slytherins, and to be taught by the one man he possibly cared about most in the world…the same man who would no longer acknowledge that anything had ever happened between them  
  
It was the third day since the fateful night where Harry had seemingly ruined any and all hope of his happy future. And he remembers it as though it just happened last period  
  
It all started after dinner on Tuesday when none other than Draco Malfoy come up to him and invited him to meet him in the astronomy tower at midnight, saying he had a bone to pick with him, and of course he, being Harry Potter, wasn't gonna miss this chance to teach his arc-nemesis a lesson.   
  
..Flashback..  
  
So he had gone, telling his friends not to worry or to follow, and he had met Malfoy there, exactly at midnight, but what happened next had not been what the darker haired boy had been expecting at all  
  
When Malfoy came into the corner that Harry had picked out, wand raised, Harry found himself with his back against the wall, the other boy pressed fully against him  
  
"So you came" Malfoy had whispered into his ear, and Harry had shivered from it, feeling his body react to the feeling of warm breath on his sensitive ear and the softness of the voice causing it  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Harry had demanded, reflexively talking in a whisper as well  
  
"Not fighting you, I believe, and I'm not trying to smother you to death either, so what option does that leave?" Malfoy rolled his hips onto Harry's right thigh  
  
Harry jumped slightly when he felt the hardness that the other boy was sporting, and was surprised that he was just as hard as his enemy was  
  
"I…I don't want this" Harry whispered. This was wrong, he had Severus, the man that he loved so much, and he didn't need this slimy haired, grease ball, pathetic excuse for a human being  
  
"Your body says otherwise" Malfoy moved a hand down between their bodies and rubbed the bulge in Harry's trousers through the material. To Harry's dismay and disgust, he arched into the caress and placed his hands on Malfoy's shoulders for support  
  
Malfoy then leaned in and captured Harry's lips with and as his own. Never was it a soft, delicate, caring kiss. It was filled with lust…pure, simple lust, and Harry damned his teenage hormones for reacting to this and not being able to stop  
  
Malfoy moved his assault down to Harry's neck  
  
"Malfoy" Harry sighed, grabbing the back of the blonde's head, drawing him closer in. Clothes began to come off, skin revealed, Malfoy moving further down still and capturing a nipple in between his teeth…and Harry screamed in ecstasy, eyes closing at the feeling  
  
"Malfoy! Oh god, Malfoy! Don't you dare stop!" and he didn't stop, but Harry could feel the smirk on the boys face before moving to the other nipple, where he received another throaty "Malfoy"  
  
It was here that it all came tumbling down. After the name escaped his lips, he heard in a soft, sad, familiar voice: "Harry…" Then a sweeping of robes as the speaker swiftly left the scene before Malfoy could know who it was that had spoken, or confirm it for Harry  
  
After the mysterious voice, they stopped their actions, "We can't do this" Harry said  
  
"I know, someone saw us"  
  
Harry had to fight back tears as butterflies of grief formed in his stomach, "Yes, someone did" he said quietly   
  
"Who? Do you know? They said your name, and it sounded familiar to me, too"  
  
Harry nodded his head sadly, "Yes, I know who saw us"  
  
"Who was it?" Malfoy questioned with a raised eyebrow, but Harry just shook his head and walked off  
  
"Potter! Tell me who it was!" but he just kept walking  
  
He made his way back to the dorm, cursing himself the whole way  
  
"How could I have done that? How could I have been that stupid? Severus always patrols the halls and the astronomy tower on nights when he's plagued by his insomnia…which is every night. He'll never forgive me, it's impossible," a tear slipped from his eye and he left it there to remind him of his horrible deed  
  
That night Harry cried himself into a dreamless sleep, thinking of how he just ruined the one good thing he had  
  
He was awoken the next morning by Ron, "Come on, mate, it's time for breakfast, don't wanna be late for that" and he stayed with Harry until he was ready, knowing that if he simply left him to get up on his own, he'd sleep through all his classes  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you today?" Ron questioned on the way to the great hall  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night is all"  
  
"If you say so" Ron said, looking him over skeptically as Harry squirmed a little under the gaze  
  
Harry sulked all through breakfast, his butterflies keeping him company. He would look up to the staff table and find that Severus had decided not to show up, though he couldn't ignore the sad twinkle in the head masters eyes, 'Damn him,' Harry thought, 'always knowing everything'. Then he looked over to the Slytherin table and found Malfoy gazing at him thoughtfully, then he gave a little confident smirk when he caught Harry looking back. Harry sneered, narrowed his eyes, clenched his jaw and turned away from the blonde  
  
'What was I thinking?!' Harry scolded himself for the millionth time since last night. There were no house points taken, even though they were out past curfew, and were doing…well, never mind that. However, what Severus did and continued to do was worse then the taking of house points. Harry kept hearing his voice in his head, sounding so lost: 'Harry…' as he felt tears build in his eyes again, he got up and left the hall in a hurry, attracting attention to himself  
  
..End Flashback..  
  
That was two days ago already, and this was the first time since that night that Harry would have class with Severus…and he was nervous, to say the least  
  
"Today you'll be making a counter potion that will make the effects of any poison you may consume null and void. It is very hard to make, so it will take you all class period. You may work in table groups and begin when ready," Snape waved his wand at the board and the instructions magically appeared, then he sat down at his desk to read a book  
  
As promised, the potion was extremely hard, and Harry barely had any chances to look at Severus, but it was obvious to him that Severus was clearly avoiding him. As Snape would walk through the room observing, he pointedly avoided Harry, Ron and Hermione's table every time, and each time he did so shot another arrow through Harry's heart. He had to try something; he had to try to get him back  
  
So, after class, Harry stayed later, telling his friends that he had something to discuss with Snape. After the room was cleared, Harry walked up to Snape's desk  
  
"Mr. Potter, I have nothing to say to you" Snape said without looking up from the paper he was grading, and Harry winced at not only the malice in his lovers voice again, but also the use of 'Mr. Potter'…he hadn't heard that name from this man's lips in a few months  
  
"Please, sir, just hear me out" Harry begged, tears in his eyes again  
  
"I think I've heard enough on the matter" Snape looked up at him pointedly with this statement, his mask firmly in place  
  
"No, that wasn't the truth. Please, just listen to me"  
  
"I don't need an excuse from you. I understand why you did it. You obviously don't care for me like you said you did and Malfoy made a better offer then me, I understand" Snape said with bitterness, hatred and sadness in his voice that also reflected in his eyes. There was so much sadness in them during the statement that those goddamn butterflies that hadn't left even for a minute (not even during sleep) had just multiplied  
  
"No," Harry shook his head, "Severus, please," he begged again as a tear slipped from his left eye and onto the cold dungeon floor  
  
"No, Harry, I'm sorry. You must leave"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Get. Out."  
  
And with a sob, Harry followed his orders and walked out towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for a quiet place to be alone to cry  
  
'There has to be something I can do to get him back…I can't keep on like this' and after a few minutes (or was it hours?) he finally came up with the perfect plan…well…maybe not perfect, but it was a good shot  
  
Harry ran all the way back to the dorm to get ready for the event that would surely decide his future with Severus Snape.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night at dinner, Harry barely ate anything, too nervous to; it seems that the butterflies weren't hungry again today. Harry did notice, however, that Severus was quietly eating his selected dinner slowly at the staff table  
  
Finally, about 10 minutes before the first people even -thought- about leaving the great hall, Harry got the nerve to start putting his plan into action. He lifted his wand slightly towards the ceiling and whispered 'Sterico' and music began to play as he stood up from his seat towards the head of the Gryffindor table  
  
Everyone was shocked into silence as they heard the music begin to play and saw Harry stand up. He began to slowly walk to the front of the great hall in time with the music, placing himself in between the head table and the four house tables  
  
Then the words of Fiona Apple's 'Criminal' began, and Harry sang along with it, looking around the room critically:  
  
'I've been a bad bad girl,  
I've been careless with a delicate man,  
And it's a sad sad world,  
When a girl will break a boy just because she can.'  
  
Some people looked puzzled at the wording of the song, because no one really knew that he was gay…well, they were in for a big surprise, as he continued to sing along:  
  
'Don't you tell me to deny it,  
I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins,  
  
[he looked pointedly to Hermione and Ron at this]  
  
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true,  
And I just don't know where I can begin.'  
  
[he spread his arms wide, motioning to every student in the room, a pleading look in his eyes]  
  
'(Chorus) What I need is a good defense,  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal,  
And I need to be redeemed,  
To the one I've sinned against,  
Because he's all I ever knew of love.  
  
[he looked over at Severus, whose look was no longer schooled, but that of utter shock, shown by his open mouth. When people saw Harry look at Snape there were a good amount of gasps of surprise and murmuring]  
  
'Heaven help me for the way I am,  
Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done,  
  
[pointed look towards Draco]  
  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand,  
But I keep livin' this day like the next will never come.'  
  
[pleading look towards Snape]  
  
'Oh help me but don't tell me to deny it,  
I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies till I'm good enough for him,  
I've got a lot to lose,  
And I'm bettin' high so I'm beggin' you,  
Before it ends, just tell me where to begin.'  
  
[More pleading looks towards the students, and Harry saw sympathy in the eyes of all the girls and most of the guys, as well]  
  
(Chorus)  
  
'Let me know the way before there's hell to pay,  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go,  
I've got to make a play to make my lover stay,  
So what would an angel say, the devil wants to know.'  
  
(Chorusx2)  
  
As the last two rounds of the chorus played on, Harry made his way over to Snape and was looking him in the eye as he sang the last line:  
  
'Because he's all I've ever knew of love'  
  
And with that, the song was over, and there was a deafening silence in the room  
  
"So?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip and looking questioningly into his lovers eyes  
  
"That was…" Snape's voice broke and he cleared it before schooling his voice again, "unexpected. What in the world possessed you to do that?"  
  
"Well, I knew you'd hate that it'd give us away, but I figured that the fact that I just announced to the whole school, not only my sexual preferences, but also that I love you, would prove to you that I did not lie about my feelings for you," after some silence, "did it work?"  
  
"Goddammit, you little brat," Severus said quietly, though it lacked his usual malice, "you never lost my heart, and I am very touched indeed at your choice of approach"  
  
"So you forgive me, then?" Harry said hopefully, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth  
  
"Well, that depends"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If things are finished between you and Mr. Malfoy" Snape hissed angrily  
  
Harry's face fell again, "That was teenage hormones, Severus, I never meant it to happen or to continue or to hurt you. Please, I'm sorry…I've been paying for it dearly for the past three days. Severus, I don't want to have to live without you like that ever again"  
  
"Oh Harry, don't worry, you won't have to"  
  
Snape leaned forward and grabbed Harry's face in his hands and they kissed so softly that Harry's heart melted. The kiss deepened and acted as a sort of insect repellent that finally killed the pesky butterflies that had been plaguing Harry for the longest three days of his life  
  
They only broke the kiss when they heard cheering, whistling and cat calls coming from behind them, both blushing a significant shade of red as they leaned their foreheads together  
  
Severus leaned down to Harry's ear and whispered, "Come, let's get out of here, shall we?" and Harry nodded vigorously  
  
The last thing the students and staff saw was the two running out of the room as fast as they could, hand in hand  
  
==========================  
So what do you think? This idea hit me in the shower while I had 'Criminal' going through my head…eh…this was meant as a one shot deal, but if you guys want a sequel (possible sex scene if you want) to it, I'll see what my brain can conjure up for you. I don't usually do one-shot ficlets, I usually write chapter stories, but I just wanted this simple idea out of my head, lol. So tell me what you think, please, constructive criticism is welcome anytime. oh, and 'Sterico' is just something i made up...kinda like stereo 


End file.
